SkPC08 / Transcript
“The rainbow is reunited!“ A graceful voice said. The voice came from a silhouette that was standing in front of a bright golden light. “And with it the hope of the world, the earth and Skyriver raised. No let this be the time to tell our legendary heroes why we had to activate their destiny.” The voice said and some rainbow colored sparkles appeared in front of it. They turned into a magical letter. A letter with the six colors of the rainbow on it. “Please find Pretty Cure!” The letter started flying in the wind. The soft breeze of Skyriver. It flew through a destroyed worlds which once has been known as the most beautiful place ever. Nothing of this beauty was now left only ruins and dust. No blooming flowers and no blue sky. “Yes, let’s find the Pretty Cure!” Before the letter was able to leave Skyriver, Catastrophe caught it. “And tell them about their doom!” He said and used some kind of magic on it. After that he let it go and the letter left Skyriver to find our six Pretty Cure warriors. OPENING “Rainy day!” Robin said sad. “This should have been our family day and now it just won’t stop raining.” She said. “That’s not too bad, sister.” Ruby said untouched. “All we have to do then is staying inside.” She said. “But… You might be right with that, Ruby.” Robin agreed. “Only bad that we’re alone, since our parents have to work.” “Right.” Ruby said. “I forgot that.” She added. “But your friends are coming, right?” Robin then asked. “Yeah. They said they would come today!” Ruby answered but she wasn’t pretty sure about that. “Hey, Ruby. I didn’t know that you knew any Shiro students.” Robin added to her question. “Recently. I know them not that good. But looks like we six have a lot in common.” Ruby said. The only thing they had in common was that they are Pretty Cure. They would have never met, if it wasn’t for the fight. That’s why the six are trying to spend as much time together as possible. So that they could get to know each other better. You can’t fight alongside with someone you don’t know. “Sorry for the wait!” Topaz said as she entered the restaurant. But she wasn’t alone. With her, Emerald and Amber came. “Koe said that she would also come and I’m sure, Diamond will also be able to come.” Emerald then said. “Koe?” Robin wondered. “Ah! You mean Aomizu-san!” Robin remembered. They have actually met before. After they defeated the two rocket Katahowas, the five and Ruby went to the Feather Bell and since then Robin knows that her sister has new friends. “That’s right.” Amber nodded. “By the way, it has been nice, right?” Amber started. “I mean no recent… um… tasks lately.” “Tasks? Oh you mean…” Ruby said. “Yes you are right, Amber-chan!” “Oh you, Ruby.” Robin said annoyed. “You will never change, right?” “Hey everyone!” and finally Sapphire and Diamond entered the restaurant. “Nice to see you again.” Diamond said. “Finally!” Ruby cheered. “No we can… um go upstairs, right?” “Okay. Then it was nice to see you guys again.” Robin said, grabbed her bag and left. She was going to meet her friends. Since Ruby’s were coming to the restaurant, Robin had to go to meet her friends. This was something like a rule at the Feather Bell. “Good bye, Robin-san.” Diamond said. “Hey Diamond, I don’t get, why you use the –san suffix.” Ruby then said. “You are the oldest after all and we are your friends.” “I understand your question, Ruby-san.” Diamond smiled. “But then, why does Koe-san continue calling me ‘Queen of shiro’ even though I tell her to stop?” Ruby thought for a second. “That is a good question…” she said. “Anyway, we found this, when we came here.” Sapphire held a letter in her hand. “I don’t know where it does come from, but I think this has something to do with us.” She said and showed the letter to the others. “This is amazing.” Topaz said. “It’s raining outside and this letter is not even a little bit wet!” she added. “Hm, that’s true!” Ruby said. “Let’s open it!!” She said cheerful and everybody nodded. “Let’s see…” Emerald opened it and a ray of golden light came out of the opened letter. “So bright!” Amber said and was trying to protect her eyes from the light. And soon the ray of light disappeared and the girls were standing in front of a rainbow colored bridge. But it was too far away to reach it. And it seemed like they weren’t supposed to reach it. “Legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!” The voice appeared again. “As I can see, my letter has found you!” the voice said. “Your letter?” Sapphire wondered. “Who are you?” “I’m part of the royal family of Skyriver.” The voice said. “They call me the crown princess, since my mother disappeared in the great fight against darkness.” She explained. “And since I’m not allowed to leave Skyriver, I sent you this letter. It shall answer all of your questions.” “All our questions?” Diamond asked. “Like, why Catastrophe is doing something horrible like this?” “Yes.” The princess said. “Listen to our fate of darkness.” But suddenly the colors of the bridge disappeared and turned into grey. No color was left. Only grey and darkness around the Cures. “Yes.” Catastrophe’s voice appeared. And with his voice also a dark silhouette of him. “What happened now?” Amber wondered worried. “The same thing that happened to Skyriver. The world of the rainbows.” He said. “I am the one you are fighting against. I’m Catastrophe!” He said and got closer to the Cures. “Usually the main enemy waits till the final fights to show himself. But I want you to know what you are fighting against!” Each of the six Cures starred surprised at him. “He looks… just like a normal human.” Topaz admitted. “Only that he is way more dangerous.” Ruby added. Topaz then nodded. “As I can see, you are surprised. As I thought it would be.” Catastrophe said. “Now what do you want from us?” Sapphire said angry. “Fight us?” Catastrophe then started laughing. “Not yet.” He said. “I want you to see what the royal family wanted to show you.” He looked away from the Cures. “But don’t think that the next time we will see, I won’t attack you. Remember, you are nothing against me.” Catastrophe said and disappeared. With him, the grey colors of the bridge and the darkness disappeared. And then his voice said: “Listen to your fate of darkness!” “Listen to the Legend of Skyriver:” “Catastrophe once ruled every world known in this universe. While some worlds weren’t as much influenced by him, the Skyriver and your world was. But it was not like people were accepting what he did and so the rainbow colored wing of freedom reached for the dark sky. This person had to power to weaken Catastrophe enough so he wasn’t able to get our worlds back. But as soon as his shadow army consisting of the best elite warriors he has grew, he attacked Skyriver once again…” With this words a scene from the fight at Skyriver was shown to the Cures. “Many of our warriors and knights fell in this fight and even the past generation of rainbow guards. Skyriver has lost against Catastrophe and his warriors. Skyriver is currently used as a base. But as soon as they find a good place at earth, they will have it a lot easier to attack you and the people that are important to you.” Skip at the Cures, all of them a serious about the story. Nothing of this is just a tale or a legend that you don’t know if it maybe doesn’t even exist. You could feel the pain that the inhabitants of Skyriver were into. “The only one that could defeat him now, is the rainbow, held by the chosen warriors of the rainbow.” The princess’ voice said. “We beg you, please help us. Let Skyriver, the beautiful place of colors rise once again and defeat Catastrophe and his warriors.” The Princess’ voice sounded teary and very worried. What should they do? They couldn’t say no after all. “We know that this is a lot. We know that is will make your lives more complicated that it already is. But the power of Skyriver isn’t great enough. Please, Pretty Cure. Lend us the power of the rainbow colored wing and reach for the light blue sky.” Then the princess’ voice was gone again and Ruby looked at the ground. “Don’t worry, crown princess-sama.” She said. “We will definitely save Skyriver and protect our world.” She looked at the other five. At Diamond and Amber that were standing on the right, and at the others that were standing on the left of her. They all nodded. “Because, can you hear me, Catastrophe?!” She called to the sky. “A Pretty Cure will never give up!!” “Never, ever!” She shouted. “You hear me?” “That’s right!” Sapphire agreed. “We will reach for the light blue sky and we will show you the rainbow power!” “You will find your end at the Feather Castle!” everyone shouted. They may have made a reference to the Feather Castle, the oldest building in the town. The one building that gave Feather-Castletown its name. “You think your little speech will impress me?” Catastrophe’s voice shouted. “You are way too far away to be even able to reach the sky blue heaven! You are only kids after all!” “Wrong.” Topaz said. “We are the chosen rainbow warriors that will defeat you. Because this is our destiny!” “We will make every evil thing that you have done undone.” Diamond said. “We will grant everyone a shining future, full of colors.” Then suddenly the golden ray of light appeared again. It was the same as before only that it brought the girls back to the Feather Bell. “Plus, we aren’t kids.” Ruby whispered. “We’re teenagers.” Topaz nodded. “That doesn’t matter. I think we pissed him off enough already, Ruby.” She added. “Look there is still a piece of paper in it.” Diamond said and put it up. “Let me see.” Emerald said. “Please collect the rainbow tears. You will find out soon more about this request.” She read. “Rainbow tears?” Ruby wondered. A last skip to outside of the Feather Bell, somewhere in Feather-Castletown, to be exact at the Nijiiro Kaigan laid a grey device at the ground. It looked almost like a stone but something was strange about it. It looked like you could open it or something. What could that be? Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts